An Unexpected Love
by Ms.Wolfwood
Summary: From heaven, Anna looks back at the unexpected love that forever changed her life.


Author's Note: This fiction contains spoilers, so if you have not seen Van Helsing, then do not read any further.

Disclaimer: I do not own Van Helsing.

**An Unexpected Love**

The first time that I had met this man named Gabriel Van Helsing, he struck fear into my heart. Never had I seen someone who was so strong, so powerful, and not to mention handsome too! He told me that he had come from Rome to help me destroy Dracula. I graciously declined his offer, but that was before I was scooped up by one of Dracula's brides. After watching how Gabriel risked his life to save me from being killed, I reluctantly accepted his gracious offer, but then it dawned on me. What could he possibly do to help my cause? If my family spent four hundred years trying to find a way to destroy Dracula, then what made him think that he could do something that my family could not? At least I would get a few laughs at his expense.

As I spent more time with this man, I found that there was more to Gabriel Van Helsing than I thought. On the outside, Gabriel was a fierce warrior. I imagined he had seen evil in many forms. His reputation certain told the unforgettable story of the many battles that he had engaged in; the many people whom he had killed. However, what I saw on the inside was not the same man who came into my life only days ago. There was no way that he could hide his gentle nature from me. I had seen it too many times already to pretend it didn't exist. But what I couldn't comprehend is why his gentleness never protruded from his "thick skin" until now? Gabriel indeed was a man full of many mysteries. Never in my life had I met someone like him before. My black knight was a man full of many mysteries; mysteries that I had a desire to unravel. A strange new feeling began to take a hold of me. I had never felt this way about anyone before. Was I falling in love with Gabriel? No way could I be in love I thought. I didn't even know the meaning of the word. How silly of me to even think such a thing. Even though I tried very hard to dismiss this silly childish fantasies, fate had already cornered me and it had no intention of letting me leave.

Together with Gabriel's friend, Carl, we were finally able to learn where Dracula's lair was. The ease in which Carl and Gabriel disclosed the location of Dracula's whereabouts impressed me greatly. I finally understood that Gabriel was truly meant to help me in my quest. A part of me had known that from the very start. As Gabriel, Carl, and I passed through the portal that took us to Dracula's castle, the final battle would soon begin. We all stood before the massive door that led into the castle. Despair soon cloaked my body. If we couldn't get into the castle, Dracula would be there at every moment to haunt our every thought, our every dream. But I should have never once doubted Gabriel. Using his newfound werewolf powers, he easily delivered Carl and me into the castle. Gabriel's powers were growing stronger each minute and with each passing moment Gabriel found it harder to resist the evil trying to consume his very essence. There had to be something we could do to save Gabriel from the curse of the werewolf. I had already lost my brother Velkan to the horrible curse. I was not about to lose Gabriel too. By some miracle, the captured Frankenstein told us that Dracula had a cure to remove the curse of the werewolf. But why did Dracula have a cure? Gabriel turned to Dracula's little helper named Igor and attempted to force the answer from his throat. Before Igor could even attempt to answer the question, Carl stepped in and told us that the only thing that could kill Dracula was a werewolf. But that was impossible I thought. Dracula had been using werewolves to do his bidding for centuries. However, Carl said that it was possible a werewolf would come along with enough will to turn on his master. At last my doubts were put to rest. Gabriel would be the one who would ultimately destroy Dracula and save my family. There was a God after all! After Gabriel made it perfectly clear to Igor that he was to show Carl and me where the antidote was, he pulled both of us aside. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, he withdrew a long, silver steak. Looking at me and Carl, Gabriel said that if we did not get the cure into him before midnight, then one of us had to kill him. Carl and I looked at each other shocked by Gabriel's request. In a shaky voice Carl told Gabriel that he didn't think he could do it. Gabriel's face hardened as he told his friend that he must. Thankfully he asked Carl to carry out the deed because I would have driven the stake through my heart before I would ever kill him. Nodding reluctantly, Carl took the stake from Gabriel's hand and forced Igor to lead the way to the antidote. As I turned to follow Carl, Gabriel took my hand and pulled me closer to him. I could feel the warmth of his body against my own. Underneath my hands, I could feel his body trembling. He looked down at me his eyes full of fear. Don't be late Gabriel whispered to me. I knew in that moment that he did not wish to spend the rest of his life as a werewolf. We both stared into each others eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Then if fate had finally let go of the reins on both of our hearts, we met in a passionate kiss. Gabriel's lips were so giving. It was like he was handing me his heart on a silver platter just waiting for me to seize it. As I sank deeper into the kiss, deeper into his embrace, I realized that Gabriel and I were meant to be together forever. As we broke the kiss, I looked into his eyes one last time and made a solemn promise that no matter what happened I would see him again.

With the antidote clutched in my hand and Carl not that far behind me, I climbed the stairs towards my love. Rushing through the door, I saw him in his werewolf form standing over the decayed remains of Dracula. Carl had been right! Gabriel did have the will to turn on his master. But it wasn't over yet. Poising the antidote in my hand, the needle facing the werewolf, I cried we won as I ran with all my might to reach Gabriel before the final stroke of midnight. Sensing my presence, the werewolf snapped around and raced toward me. Please God I prayed, let me be able to save him. And then he struck me. It was like running into a brick wall. The force was so strong. Reacting quickly, I thrust the antidote into his abdomen as I felt us crash into something solid. Suddenly, my body became very stiff. I couldn't move an inch. Then I realized that death was taking over my body. I tried desperately to fight it, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop my spirit from slipping into darkness. Gazing up at the werewolf, my dearest Gabriel one last time I whispered I love you before journeying into nothingness.

All the time I had spent with Gabriel Van Helsing was times that death couldn't stop me from remembering. Most of all I remembered how Gabriel's unexpected love for me had forever changed my life.God had sent him to protect me, to care for me, but most of all he sent Gabriel to love me. And for that love I would be forever grateful.


End file.
